The Maroon Ranger Series revised
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: DISCONTINUED A mysterious Ranger appears to help the other Rangers out. Who are they? and where did they come from?
1. The Mysterious Ranger

Time frame: just after the episode the impenetrable web

**The Mysterious Ranger**

By: Moonlit Sea

Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Andros and Zhane were all sitting in the surf spot talking about the days events when…

"Whoa! Who is that?" Zhane said.

"Who?" Cassie asked.

"Her…near the door." Zhane replied.

Everyone looked to see a girl with medium brown hair it was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a short sleeve maroon colour top, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots that had a bit of heel. She was talking to friends or what they assumed to friends at a table at the other end of the room.

"What about her?" Ashley asked.

But Zhane didn't answer he was too busy staring. TJ gave a little laugh then stood up and started walking towards the girl. It was only when TJ walked past Zhane that he stopped staring and asked

"Where are you going?" 

But TJ didn't answer and just smiled to himself as he started towards the girl who was now sitting at a table alone. Her friends had left and she was staring out the window.

"Hi." TJ said.

The girl turned round.

"Hello."

"My names TJ." TJ said as he introduced himself and held out his hand.

"Please to meet you TJ. My names Nicki." The girl said and shook his hand.

"You look awfully lonely over here, why don't you come over and join my friends and I."

He motioned towards the others who were all staring and wondering what they were talking about that would include them.

"Thank you I'd…"

But before she could finish something that sounded like a mobile phone went off.

"Oh… I've got to go now sorry maybe another time."

"Sure." He replied with a smile.

Then Nicki left in quite a hurry and TJ went back to the others.

"Well?" Carlos asked.

"Well what?" TJ replied.

"What did you talk about?" Andros asked curiously.

"I just asked her if she liked to join us."

"I take it she said no." Zhane said a bit disappointed.

"Actually she said yes." 

"Then why did she go off?" Ashley asked.

"I dunno. I think her mobile went off or something then she said that she had to go." TJ explained.

"Maybe Zhane's staring put her off," Cassie teased.

They all laughed.

"Hey I wasn't staring." Zhane said blushing.

"Sure you weren't." TJ replied sarcastically.

Then the ranger's communicator went off and everyone went serious. They all left the Surf Spot and made sure that no one was around before answering.

"What is it Alpha?" Andros said.

"Rangers there are unusual energy readings coming from the outskirts of the city." Alpha replied.

"We'll get right on it." Andros said

They all headed towards the outskirts of the city but before they could reach their destination Alpha contacted them again

"Rangers, Ecliptor is attacking the city." Alpha reported.

"Right Alpha we're on our way. Ready guys." Andros said turning to the others.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"Let's rocket!" Andros shouted.

They all appeared in front of Ecliptor a few moments later.

"So nice of you to join me rangers, it's time to meet your doom!" Ecliptor stated.

"I don't think so Ecliptor." Ashley retaliated.

"It's you who's going down!" Andros pointed out.

"You think so do you well we'll just see about that. Quantros attack!" Ecliptor replied.

The rangers went into action fighting the quantros and soon they were all defeated.

"Now it's your turn!" TJ said.

The rangers fought long and hard against Ecliptor but it looked like Ecliptor was winning, all the rangers were down and things were not looking good.

"Say goodbye rangers" Ecliptor said.

He went for the final blow when all of a sudden…

"Galaxy Force!" Ecliptor stumbled backwards and nearly fell over.

"Who was that?" he asked angrily.

"Yo Ecliptor why don't you leave them alone."

"Who said that? Where are you? Show yourself." He asked looking all around but seeing no one but the rangers.

"Up here stupid."

They all looked up at the roof of a building to their left and were all very surprised at seeing another ranger standing there.

"Impossible all the rangers are here." He said to himself.

"I don't know who you are but you're gonna regret interfering." he shouted at the ranger.

"I am the Maroon Ranger"

"The Maroon Ranger?" Cassie said confused.

"And there's no way I'm gonna let you destroy the other Rangers!" the ranger added.

"Oh and who gonna stop me?" Ecliptor asked bemused.

"ME!" the ranger shouted.

The ranger jumped off the building and landed and few away from Ecliptor. 

"So you think you can succeed where your friends have failed." He said motioning to the rangers lying on the floor.

"Enough talk! You wanna destroy a ranger well now's your chance come and get me!"

"With pleasure!"

"What's that ranger doing?" Ashley asked in astonishment.

"I don't know but let's hope they do." Carlos replied.

Ecliptor charged at the ranger but the Maroon ranger did not move, they just stood there waiting for Ecliptors attack. Then when Ecliptor was 2 inches away the ranger sidestepped to their left causing Ecliptor to crash into a wall.

"Is that all you've got? If it is this is going to be over quicker than I thought." Maroon Ranger said teasing Ecliptor.

"You'll pay for that!"

"really… I don't think so."

Then the ranger put their hands in front of their chest about an inch or two apart then what looked like a ball appeared in the gap between the ranger's hands.

"Hey Ecliptor, why don't you give up trying to destroy the rangers. You'll never win."

"We'll see about that!" Ecliptor replied.

And he went charging towards the ranger again.

"I tried to warn you… Galaxy Force!" Maroon Ranger said 

Then threw the ball at Ecliptor and it was only when it hit Ecliptor that everyone realised that it was a ball of energy. Which made Ecliptor stumble back a couple of steps.

"You'll pay for this Maroon ranger." Ecliptor said angrily and with that he was gone. 

The Maroon ranger relaxed a little and went to see how the other rangers were.

"Are you guys ok?" the Maroon Ranger asked.

"I think so… guys?" Andros replied.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"That's good well gotta go." The ranger said then turned and ran off.

"Wait who are…" Ashley tried to ask but it was too late the ranger was already gone.

"Who was that?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know." Zhane replied.

"Well who ever it was just be glad they came along when they did." TJ stated.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

Then they all went back to the Megaship.

When the Maroon ranger was sure no-one was around she powered down and sighed 

"At least the rangers are okay now," she said quietly to herself.

"Nicki!" 

She turned round to see who was calling her name and was pleased to see her boyfriend Shane coming towards her. She just hoped that he didn't see her powering down or she was in for trouble.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" Nicki asked.

Shane came up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not a lot. I just missed you." he smiled.

Nicki smiled back, Shane could be so sweet at times.

"Come on we'd better head on back it's getting late." Nicki said.

"Anywhere you go I'll follow." Shane replied.

Nicki laughed.

"Come on."

And kissed him before heading on home.

END OF PART 1


	2. The Trap

Time frame: a month after The Mysterious Ranger

**The Trap**

By: Moonlit Sea

"Ecliptor I want to know who that Maroon ranger is! We don't need another ranger ruining our plans!" Astronema shouted.

"Yes my princess but it will not be easy. No one knows who the Maroon ranger is not even the rangers." Ecliptor replied.

"All we know is that they appear when the other rangers are trouble." Edgar said.

"Yes they do don't they…" she said thinking.

"You have plan." Ecliptor asked.

"Of course of I do!" she snapped then smiled evilly.

"Darkonda!" she shouted.

"Yes Astronema." Darkonda answered.

"You and Ecliptor will go down to earth and capture the rangers! Forcing the maroon ranger to help its helpless friends and here's how I want you to do it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shane are we there yet?" Nicki asked for the nth time.

"We'll be there shortly Nicki." He replied.

"That's what you said an hour ago." She said impatiently.

"I Promise it's just up the road." 

"Well okay then."

They were heading out of town to visit Nicki's cousin, who she hadn't seen since moving to Angel Grove. Nicki was excited to go and see Becky but also worried about leaving in case Astronema attacked and the other rangers needed help. But things had been quiet the past few days so she put her worries behind her and set off with Shane, but little she know that Astronema had other plans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ha ha! It's time for your end Maroon ranger!" Ecliptor shouted.

"We'll soon see about that Ecliptor." The Maroon ranger replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alert! Alert!" D.E.C.A said.

"What is it DECA?" Andros asked.

"The Maroon ranger is trouble." D.E.C.A answered.

"Let's take a look." Zhane said.

The image of the Maroon ranger fighting Ecliptor came on the main screen, the Maroon ranger was losing badly

"They need help." Ashley said.

"Right let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back on Earth the Maroon ranger was down and trying to get back up but failing. She could see Ecliptor coming closer and closer and was about to strike when he got hit six times, he stumbled backward.

"Rangers so nice of you to join us. Come to see friends' defeat." Ecliptor boasted.

The rangers all crowded round the Maroon ranger with four them keeping an eye on Ecliptor.

"Are you all right?" Ashley asked.

They helped the ranger to her feet

"I think the question you should be asking is, are you gonna be all right." The Maroon ranger said with an evil tone of voice.

And with that the ranger hit the Yellow and Blue rangers sending them down to ground. The other rangers turned round instantly when they heard the others go down only to receive the same treatment themselves.

"Why?" Zhane asked.

As they all watched the Maroon ranger walked back toward Ecliptor and stand beside him, but Zhane got no answer to his question. All the rangers tried to get up but they couldn't what ever the Maroon ranger hit them with it had taken all their energy!

"Heh heh you rangers are so easy to fool!" the Maroon ranger said.

Everyone watched as the Maroon ranger turned into Darkonda!

"We should of known." TJ said.

"That you should of rangers. And today's your lucky day, as we're not going to destroy you." Ecliptor replied.

"That's right Astronema has other plans for you" Darkonda added.

"Oh and what's that?" Andros asked.

But they never heard the reply as all the rangers blacked out and powered down.

"Perfect! Just as we planned." 

"Right, let's take them to the cave." Ecliptor said.

"And wait the arrival of the real Maroon ranger!"

They laughed evilly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Beep beep beep*

"What's that sound?" Becky asked.

*-Uh oh I knew it was too quiet-* Nicki thought.

"Oh it's just my watch alarm."

Trying to think of some excuse as to why her communicator went off.

"I'm going to go for a walk, anyone want to come?"

She knew this was a bad idea but she didn't want to raise any suspicion as to why she needed to go so urgently.

"No it's okay I'll stay here." Shane replied.

"Me too." Becky added.

"Okay see you all in a bit." Nicki said as she started towards the garden.

"Woof woof"

Nicki laughed

"You to Laforge."

Looking at Becky's dog, she patted him on the head before heading off into the garden, when she as sure anyone couldn't see or hear her she answered her communicator.

"What is it Janeway?" she asked.

"The rangers have been captured." Janeway answered.

"What! By who?" 

"Ecliptor and Darkonda"

"I thought it was a bit quiet around here *sigh* but why now of all times." Nicki said.

"I dunno, how should I know."

"Okay okay cool your circuits. *Sigh* I'll be right there."

She went deeper into the garden *-it's a good thing this is a big garden-* she thought and teleported back to her base.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the entrance to the cave Darkonda was wondering if the Maroon ranger would ever show up.

"What's taking that ranger so long?" he said growing impatient.

"Be patient they'll come, if they don't their friends are history!" Ecliptor replied.

They both laughed.

"Yeah in a way I wish that ranger wouldn't come so we can finish them of once and for all!"

Ecliptor walked back through the cave to check on their 'guests'.

"You'll never get away with this!" Carlos shouted at Ecliptor.

"We already have! And there's nothing you can do about it!" he replied while walking to the 

back of the cave laughing as he went at the Black ranger's statement.

"Their waiting for the Maroon ranger." Cassie said.

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked.

"I overheard them talking over there." Cassie answered and pointed to the entrance of the cave.

"Why? What would they want with the Maroon ranger?" Zhane asked.

"Probably to find out her identity. I mean no one knows who they are not even us!" TJ said.

"Your right, they just turn up whenever were in trouble." Andros added.

"So we're the bait." Ashley stated.

"Looks like it." TJ said.

"We have to warn the Maroon ranger somehow." Carlos said.

"But how?" Cassie asked.

"Good question." Andros said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Janeway, do you know how the rangers got captured?" Nicki said when she arrived at her base.

"They impersonated the Maroon ranger." Janeway answered.

"Huh? But how can that be? Show me." She said surprised.

Then on the screen in front of her the way the rangers were capture was shown.

"Hm that Darkonda's tricky, so we'll have to be even trickier. Janeway I'm going to transfer your program to your computer body after I have activate defence program Kirk 7 of 9." Nicki said.

"Will do."

Nicki pressed a few buttons and transfer was complete.

"Now activating defence program Kirk 7of 9…

…Program activated" Janeway reported.

"Right now here's what were going to do…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're here!" Ecliptor said.

"What have you done with the rangers?" Nicki asked.

"Their right in here, Maroon ranger." He replied then put his arm out to indicate.

But Nicki wouldn't move it was all too easy for her liking and besides she had to buy Janeway some time.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something Ecliptor?"

Ecliptor put his arm down *-this rangers smarter than I thought-*

"Okay Maroon ranger have it your way, quantros attack!"

*-Just as I thought-* She thought to herself then said into her communicator "Janeway now!"

Nicki went into battle fighting the quantros but she knew she would lose. She just hoped Janeway would be successful or all was lost.

**Inside the cave - **

"Ranger's can you hear me?" Janeway asked.

"Yeah we hear you. Who are you?" Zhane answered.

"I am Janeway, the Maroon ranger's computer. I have come here to help."

"Great! Hey guys over here." Zhane said to the others.

Then a voice behind Janeway said, "the only help you'll be to the Maroon ranger is helping with their defeat!"

As soon as Janeway heard the voice she flew up causing Darkonda to crash into the wall

"Activating defence program Sisko-odo-sisko."

TO BE CONTINUED…

With Janeway fighting Darkonda will Nicki get the help she needs in time? Or has the evil finally won? Find out in the next episode 'The Maroon Ranger Needs Help'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Good, bad, rubbish (!) please review and let me know how I'm doing. Cya next ep ;o)


	3. The Maroon Ranger Needs Help

Sorry about the long wait. I had totally forgotten about about this fic until a few days ago! :os

well hope you like what I've done :o)

**Title: The Maroon Ranger Needs Help**

By: Moonlit Sea

What happened previously:

Astronema wants to know the identity of the Maroon ranger. Knowing they only show up when the other rangers are in trouble she sends Ecliptor and Darkonda to capture them, which they do and wait for the Maroon rangers appearance. Meanwhile Nicki was visiting her cousin Becky out in the country when the call about other rangers came through. She teleported to her base where she got Janeway (her computer) to help with the rescue of the rangers.

When the Maroon ranger shows up she must give Janeway enough time to free the rangers but Janeway encounters Darkonda inside the cave and is caught up in fighting him while trying to free the rangers.

And now the continuation…

"Activating defence program Sisko-odo-sisko…

…Program activated" Janeway stated.

"Come here you piece of scrap metal!" Darkonda shouted.

"Now that's not very nice is it." Janeway replied.

Darkonda growled and shot out an energy beam at Janeway and missed, Janeway fired back and also missed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*-I wish Janeway would hurry up! I'm getting tired-* she thought as she just managed to duck from an oncoming arm. *-Don't these guys ever give up?-* as she kicked one in stomach causing it to stumble backwards, but she was slowing in her reaction time and her reflexes were also slowing.

Seeing that she was getting tired Ecliptor went in for the kill

SMASH!

Direct hit! The Maroon ranger was unable to dodge Ecliptors attack in time and fell straight to the ground. She tried to get up again but she was so tired from fighting the quantros that she couldn't. She spoke into her communicator

"Janeway I need help." She said breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kinda busy in here. I'll try and help if I can." Janeway replied.

Great, Janeway was her last hope! Now what she gonna do? Suddenly there was a loud crash from within the cave everyone was distracted wondering what it was, all except Nicki so Janeway had found a way to help her. She smiled and with the last of her strength she got up and ran and ran and ran until she was sure she was safe at least for now then she powered down and looked for somewhere to hide.

By the time Ecliptor looked back the Maroon ranger was already gone

"What! Where is she?" Ecliptor asked when he saw no ranger in sight.

Then realised that she must have ran off while everyone was distracted

"I'll find you Maroon ranger! Wherever you are, I'll find you!" He shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back inside the cave things were going well for Janeway. She had heard Ecliptor and was glad her friend was okay. Ecliptors shouting had also distracted Darkonda. This was her chance to free the rangers.

"Come on Rangers hurry." She said urgently.

She had just managed to free the rangers when Darkonda stuck and down she fell.

"Well so much for that." He said and went to pick Janeway up thinking the rangers were still all trapped when he heard.

"Leave her alone!"

He turned round to see who it was only to be greeted by the Black Ranger's foot as it kicked him in the stomach sending him backwards.

Cassie picked up Janeway and asked.

"Are you okay?"

Janeway was flicking she had been damaged pretty bad but before she went offline she managed to say

"Must find Maroon…"

"Guys Janeway's damaged pretty bad." Cassie said to the others.

"Let's get her back to the megaship." TJ replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nicki was exhausted she didn't know whether she could go on or not and dropped to her knees.

"Must… continue… not… safe…" she said as she gasped for air.

But as soon as she got up she fell right back down again. She only hoped she had enough energy left to teleport back, and so with the last of her strength she stood up and teleported back to her cousin Becky's garden and collapsed.

When she woke up she was in a room it was all white and smelled of disinfectant *-a hospital room?-* she thought *-but how?-* 

She tried to look round but her vision was a little blurry then she heard a familiar voice ask "Nicki? Are you okay?"

"Shane? Is that you? What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah it's me Nicki, you were found unconscious in Becky's garden. Guess all that fresh air must have been to much for you." he joked.

Nicki smiled slowly her vision was coming back and she looked at Shane.

"What?"

"Come a little closer." She answered.

So Shane moved his head little closer to Nicki in which she put her arms around his neck and kissed him after some of the shocked had gone Shane started to kiss back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You idiots! How could you have failed! My plan was perfect!" Astronema shouted.

"Forgive us my princess." Ecliptor said.

"If it wasn't for that blasted computer we'd had them!" Darkonda added.

"Computer?" she said.

"Yes I managed to short circuit it but before I did it freed the rangers." 

"Tell me does this computer belong to the Maroon Ranger?" Astronema asked.

"I believe it does, I also believe it goes by the name of Janeway." Darkonda answered.

"If we could capture this Janeway then all the Maroon Rangers secrets will be mine!" she smiled evilly.

"But it's with the other rangers." Elgar pointed out.

"A mere formality. That computer will be mine!" Astronema stated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I never seen circuitry like this before it's very complex." Andros said.

"I'll say." Zhane replied.

Just then Ashley walked in.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked.

"Okay I guess." Zhane answered.

"I think we've just about fixed everything." Andros said.

"Only one-way to find out." Ashley said.

"Right." Zhane said with a nod.

They closed Janeway up and waited to see what would happen, slowly but surely Janeway began to light up.

"Oh my aching circuits. What happened Nic…" 

But she stopped mid sentence when she saw where she was.

"Who are you? And where am I?" she asked.

At that moment Carlos walked in.

"Hey you fixed her." He said.

"Fixed me? Will someone please tell me what's going on and where Nic… the maroon ranger is?" Janeway asked confused.

"You mean you don't remember… you saved us from Ecliptor and Darkonda." Cassie said trying to make her remember.

"Yes I remember now. So what happened to the maroon ranger did you find her?" Janeway asked nervously.

"Unfortunately we haven't yet." TJ answered.

"I must return to base and see if I can locate her." Janeway said rising up.

"So you know who the maroon ranger is." Carlos said.

"Of course, I wouldn't be very good computer and friend if I didn't." she replied.

"Do you think can you tell us?" Zhane asked.

"Sorry when maroon ranger wants you to know her identity she'll reveal it to you herself." Janeway answered.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Andros asked.

"I don't know, Maroon was always a little picky at who she shared her secrets with. That's why she built me."

"She built you?" Cassie asked surprised.

"That's right."

"We could help you look for her." Ashley said getting back to the topic of looking for the maroon ranger.

"I suppose. You did fix me…."

She thought for a moment before saying.

"Okay but only two of you." she said hesitantly.

"Okay Ashley and I will go. The rest of you continue looking here." Andros said.

"Right." Cassie said.

So Andros and Ashley went with Janeway while the rest stayed on the megaship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow look at this place." Ashley said amazed.

Then an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Andros asked.

"Uh oh. I forgot to deactivate the intruder alarm." Janeway said.

She went over and connected with the main computer, a few seconds later the alarm stopped.

"So how do we find the maroon ranger?" Ashley asked.

"I've already found her." Janeway stated.

"That was fast." Andros said.

"We don't waste any time here."

"So where is she?" Ashley asked.

"Right here Rangers." A voice said from behind.

They all turned around to see the maroon ranger standing right behind them.

"Maroon!" Janeway said a little shocked.

"Janeway, you know I don't like 'visitors' coming to the base." She said annoyed.

"But Maroon… they repaired me after I got damaged by Darkona." Janeway explained.

"You did?" she asked Andros and Ashley.

Andros gave a nod.

"Then it's time you knew who I am."

Then suddenly TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Zhane appeared.

"What the…" TJ said then saw Andros and Ashley. "We were all on the megaship looking for the maroon ranger then we're here."

"Where are we anyway?" Cassie asked.

"Perhaps we should ask them." Carlos said seeing the maroon ranger.

"The maroon ranger…" Zhane said stating the obvious.

"Rangers over the past couple of months I have helped you whenever you needed help." The ranger said, "And you have helped me more than you realise by fixing Janeway. I believe it is now time to reveal my true identity to you."

She then powered down and revealed herself.

"Nicki?" TJ said remembering her from the SurfSpot.

Nicki nodded.

"So that time when you had to go you were coming here." TJ asked.

"That's right. I had to leave in a hurry because you guys nearly discovered my base." She laughed a little.

"So that's what the strange energy readings were." Andros said.

Nicki gave a nod walked toward the main computer.

"Time for you to return Janeway." She said to her computer friend.

"Right."

Janeway floated over to the interface and connected with main computer once again. The others watched Nicki as she transferred Janeway from her 'body' to the main computer. 

"Ahhhh much better." Janeway said happily. "It's a bit cramped in that body ya know. You should build me a bigger one." She complained.

Nicki laughed.

"If I did that…" she stopped realising the other rangers were still there.

"Sorry it's been a while since I've had company." She apologised.

"Hey what I'm I? Invisible?" Janeway said a little hurt.

"I meant human company Janeway." Nicki answered with a chuckle.


End file.
